


A night in, instead

by Commander_Leashy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: But only a tiny bit, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: They were supposed to be going out.Harley had been looking forward to it all week, ever since they’d received the invite. The grand reopening of the Iceberg lounge.They were going to ‘drink and dance and then drink some more!’ as Harley had told the redhead numerous times throughout the week.It was going to be greatBut then Harley’s crappy reality show had been interrupted by emergency news coverage and that pale-faced, greasy haired, lanky excuse for a man was being shown on the screenHe’d broken out of Arkham. He was on the looseAnd then their plans are tossed out of the window and Ivy prepares to do whatever she can to comfort the blonde who is no doubt absolutely terrified and lost in her own head





	A night in, instead

They were supposed to be going out.   
  
Harley had been looking forward to it all week, ever since they’d received the invite. The grand reopening of the Iceberg lounge.   
  
They were going to ‘drink and dance and then drink some more!’ as Harley had told the redhead numerous times throughout the week.   
  
Ivy wasn’t overly fond of the Penguin or of the company he kept but she couldn’t say she wasn’t excited to spend the night out with the blonde.

It was going to be great

But then Harley’s crappy reality show had been interrupted by emergency news coverage and that pale-faced, greasy haired, lanky excuse for a man was being shown on the screen  
  
He’d broken out of Arkham. He was on the loose   
  
Harley’s face had paled instantly and Ivy had moved to go to her but the girl had flinched back without really meaning to   
  
“I’m sorry, Daffodil” Ivy had tried to soothe the blonde   
  
Harley shook her head almost desperately “No, I...I’m-I’m fine” she insisted   
  
Ivy instantly recognised the false front she was putting up

She was quick to put a stop to it

The redhead had taken her in her arms and the blonde had clung to her as if she could be ripped away at any moment, hiding her face in the slightly taller woman's neck  
  
When they pulled apart there were a few stray tears on Harley’s face but the blonde’s fists were quick to come up and scrub them away   
  
“I-I...Pammy, I-I dunno if I’m really in the mood fer partying anymore.” She had looked up at her with tears still lingering in her eyes and a slight tint of fear within them   
  
“We’ll stay in then” Ivy had nodded decisively   
  
“No, no. You should-you should go. I don’t wanna spoil yer night” Harley had tried to argue   
  
“Harls...” Ivy’s hands slowly moved up to tenderly take hold of the girl’s cheeks “I want to spend my night with you.”   
  
Harley had sucked her lower lip between her teeth but nodded   
  
They end up curled together on the couch, Ivy’s eyes flicking between the book resting on her palm and the blonde cuddled against her side, while Harley’s remain fixed on the comedy film Ivy had switched the tv over to, in an attempt to keep the girl from getting herself worked up over the constant string of mentions of the Joker’s breakout on the news

...

Throughout the night, Harley’s body presses further and further against Ivy’s until her face ends up buried in the redhead’s neck and Ivy knows she is no longer interest in the show the tv is now playing   
  
She doesn’t miss the way the blonde, almost absentmindedly, keeps trying to press their bodies even closer together   
  
The redhead shifts, guiding Harley along with her, until she is stretched out along the couch with the blonde resting on top of her   
  
Harley sighs in content as her arms snake under Ivy’s arms and wrap around her upper body, her face still buried in the woman’s neck, their legs quickly tangling together   
  
Ivy holds the blonde against her with one arm wrapped across her back while her other still holds her book out in front of her over Harley’s shoulder, one of her vines occasionally coming up to turn the page for her   
  
“Thanks, Red” Harley inhales deeply at the closeness she has desired ever since seeing her abuser on the screen, her hands gripping lightly at the back of Ivy’s sleep shirt   
  
Ivy’s head tilts to press a kiss to the side of the woman’s head “Anything for you, my love”   
  
She goes back to her book then, knowing Harley is content to simply rest against her   
  
Ivy knows the blonde is not ready to go to sleep yet and so decides that the couch is an acceptable place for them to rest until her girlfriend’s mind manages to settle and calm the thoughts that are no doubt racing and raging inside it.   
  
Eventually, Ivy feels the palpable settling of Harley’s body as the blonde’s breathing begins to even out and the grip she keeps on the back of Ivy’s shirt starts to loosen   
  
The redhead marks her page before lowering her book to the floor   
  
Her hands find Harley’s back, gently stroking up and down her spine   
  
“Harls?” She calls, knowing the girl is not yet completely asleep but is quickly heading that way   
  
“Mhmm?” The blonde murmurs sleepily   
  
“Let’s go to bed, baby”   
  
She feels the blonde nod lazily against her and so shifts into a sitting position, still cradling Harley against her   
  
Ivy guides the blonde's legs to wrap around her waist, and the girl's arms soon instinctively lift to drape around the redhead’s shoulders   
  
She rises to her feet then, one hand on Harley’s back and the other under her thighs to support her   
  
Ivy steps into their bedroom and shifts her hand from Harley’s back to pull back the covers on the bed   
  
She bends over then and carefully lowers the blonde onto the mattress, cradling her head until it meets the pillows   
  
Harley quickly shifts onto her side, eyes not having opened since before they moved from the couch, and her hand almost instinctively reaches out for the body that should be beside her   
  
Ivy smiles slightly as Harley murmurs out a small and sleepily frustrated “Ives?” as she pulls the fluffy socks Harley had gifted her and insist she wear - because ‘they got really cool flowers on them, Pammy!’ - from her feet before crawling into bed beside the blonde   
  
“I’m here, daffodil” she assures the girl before stretching her hand out to take hold of the one Harley had reached out for her with   
  
She presses a kiss to the soft skin of her knuckles before shifting even closer to the blonde   
  
Harley sighs as their legs tangle together and her head finds the redhead’s chest and Ivy smiles softly as she presses her lips to the crown of the woman’s head and wraps an arm across her waist   
  
“Mmm...Love you, Red” Harley hums in her sleep   
  
“I love you too, honey” Ivy’s lips turn up again, and when Harley settles against her completely, she allows her eyes to slip closed and lets the closeness of the blonde in her arms and the strawberry scent of her shampoo lull her into a peaceful sleep.   



End file.
